


Kutsumattomat

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, eikunmitä, ja tirkistelijä, seksivää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Neljäs raapale spurttiraapaleeseen ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kutsumattomat

**Author's Note:**

> Neljäs raapale spurttiraapaleeseen ^^

Astuessaan olohuoneeseen Sherlock huomaa jonkin olevan vinossa. Juomalasi sohvapöydällä on _liian_ säntillisesti paikoillaan ja maton kulmakin siloteltu. Lisäksi käytävällä tuoksahtaa hunajainen hiuslakka. 

Viipyilevät askeleet lähestyvät makuuhuonetta. Ovi on raollaan, kun Sherlock kurottautuu kurkistamaan. 

Lakatut kynnet jahtaavat lantiolle nousseen hameen alta sukkanauhaa, irlantilaisen kaunottaren vartalo kaartuu kaipaavasti notkolle. Taistelu-univormuun verhotut huulet ympäröivät punottavan nännin ja houkuttelevat huoahduksen sulautumaan kuumottavaan ilmaan. 

Sherlock nielaisee pohtien, pitäisikö rykäistä vai palata takaisin, mutta Irene katsahtaa häneen ja huomioi hymyllä. Hänen sormensa eivät edes vetäydy vaan työntyvät syvemmälle Janineen, saavat lantion kohoamaan lähemmäs.

Sherlock ennättää havaita Janinen huulien vapinan ennen kuin kääntyy. Häntäkään ei ole kutsuttu.


End file.
